Co. Sons of Liberty
Welcome! This page is about an extrodinary guild who's brave and loyal members work hard to stop the ever-growing EITC threat in the Caribbean. Gaining many valuable allies, we grow and strive to stop the EITC at any cost. Members Guildmaster: ''-'' Charles Crestsilver Co-GM: -Ray T. Officers: -Ray T. -Jack Seafury -Billy Bones Veterans: -Andrew Goldeye -Ducky -MacDaddy -Roger Redhound -Rouba Rest are Members. Ranks All invited are automatically Veteran. If you stay and are an active member you can earn yourself the rank of Officer. Members are only demoted by doing something against the guild and its rules. Treason is treated with being kicked out of the guild. Leaders' Signatures Charles Crestsilver: General of Crestsilver's Army and U.I.C. High Council Member Rules Note: following these rules could react in demotion and/or termination from guild. *If you want to arrange a meeting with me or the EITC make sure you talk to Charles Crestsilver or an Officer. *Follow orders created by higher authorities. *No spamming or caps unless extremely necessary (or unless having fun). ;) *Claiming to be a false rank will result in demotion. *Editing on this page unless it says or have permission from guildmaster. Punishment will be decided by officers or guildmaster. Sons of Liberty Representatives These are members directly from the Sons of Liberty in America. They will handle any meeting arrangements, war proclaimations, rank advancements/demotes, or anything else. They are responsible for any acts against the EITC or decisions about the guild. They are the Guildmaster, Officers, and any chosen by the guildmaster. Spy System This system of spies cannot be told in this site but will be the most loyal and trustworthy members of the guild. They can be any rank, any level, any person. Since the EITC may be watching this site, the spies will be told their position and player friended by the Guildmaster and Guildmaster only. All spies must report directly to the Guildmaster and, if not on, repeat the message to an Officer. Continental Army The Continental Army is a group of land troops willing to fight the EITC and Navy on a single sight or call. These men are respected members of the guild for their courage and bravery. They are led by Charles Crestsilver who is a devoted General, willing to fight at any moment. They are: General: -Charles Crestsilver Colonel: -Billy Bones Rest are soldiers. The Colonial Navy The Colonial Navy is not Americans that have sided with the Navy. They are the Navy of America, and in this case, the Caribbean. They are the fewer and more skillful soldiers that fight the Navy on the seas and thwart their plans of conquer and control. These men should be treated as the British treat a lord, and should be given help when asked for. Fleet Admiral: -Charles Crestsilver Line Officer: -Jack Seafury Rest are Navy. The Sons of Liberty In Boston in early summer of 1765 a group of shopkeepers and artisans who called themselves The Loyal Nine, began preparing for agitation against the Stamp Act. As that group grew, it came to be known as the Sons of Liberty. And grow it did! These were not the leading men of Boston, but rather workers and tradesmen. It was unseemly that they would be so agitated by a parliamentary act. Though their ranks did not include Samuel and John Adams, the fact may have been a result of a mutually beneficial agreement. The Adams' and other radical members of the legislature were daily in the public eye; they could not afford to be too closely associated with violence, neither could the secretive Sons of Liberty afford much public exposure. However, amongst the members were two men who could generate much public sentiment about the Act. Benjamin Edes, a printer, and John Gill of the Boston Gazette produced a steady stream of news and opinion. Within a very short time a group of some two thousand men had been organized under Ebenezer McIntosh, a South Boston shoemaker. The first widely known acts of the Sons took place on August 14, 1765, when an effigy of Andrew Oliver (who was to be commissioned Distributor of Stamps for Massachusetts) was found hanging in a tree on Newbury street, along with a large boot with a devil climbing out of it. The boot was a play on the name of the Earl of Bute and the whole display was intended to establish an evil connection between Oliver and the Stamp Act. The sheriffs were told to remove the display but protested in fear of their lives, for a large crowd had formed at the scene. Before the evening a mob burned Oliver's property on Kilby street, then moved on to his house. There they beheaded the effigy and stoned the house as its occupants looked out in horror. They then moved to nearby Fort Hill were they built a large fire and burned what was left of the effigy. Most of the crowd dissipated at that point, however McIntosh and crew, then under cover of darkness, ransacked Oliver's abandoned home until midnight. On that evening it became very clear who ruled Boston. The British Militia, the Sheriffs and Justices, kept a low profile. No one dared respond to such violent force. By the end of that year the Sons of Liberty existed in every colony. Their most popular objective was to force Stamp Distributors throughout the colonies to resign. The groups also applied pressure to any Merchants who did not comply with the non-importation associations. Wherever these groups existed they were either directed in secret by leading men in the community or actually lead by them. However, there were opportunists everywhere, too, who would use the name Sons of Liberty to carry out acts of revenge and other violence not related to the cause. For example, in South Carolina a group of sailors, calling themselves The Sons of Liberty, formed a mob to coerce money from people on the streets*. Such behavior could certainly undermine the cause, so the Sons spent a great deal of time policing themselves and pretenders. This was the origin on names such as "True Sons," and "True-born Sons" of Liberty. The success of these movements in undermining the Stamp Act cannot be attributed to violence alone. Their most effective work was performed in newsprint. A great many of the Sons were printers and publishers themselves and even those who were not, were sympathetic to the cause. It was they who would pay the most in duties, after all. Nearly every newspaper in the colonies carried daily reports of the activities of the Sons. Accounts of the most dramatic escapades spread throughout the colonies. In one most remarkable incident, an account of the Virginia Stamp Act Resolutions was printed far and wide. It is not certain how many of the editors who reprinted it were aware of the status of the resolutions, but seven were printed, while only five actually passed (the fifth was in fact rescinded the day after adoption.) The ultimate effect of such propaganda was to embolden both citizens and Legislatures in every colony. When the Stamp Act became effective on the 1st of November, 1765, nearly all of these papers went right on publishing without the required Stamp. In the early months of 1766 there was such chaos that many of the royal governors had gone into hiding. The Sheriffs and Militia that they might have counted on to keep the peace were mostly members of the Sons of Liberty. Governors were afraid to unlock the weapons stores. Few royal troops were available and they were vastly outnumbered in any case. The Sons of Liberty had displaced the royal government in nearly every colony. The Stamp Act Congress had concluded its business, but there was little hope that its petition to Gr. Britain would be heard. Correspondence between the various groups began, toward the mutual support and defense of the cause. It was expected that eventually British troops would land and attempt to reassert control. So it was that the first efforts to unite the colonies were not undertaken by their respective legislatures, but by these independent radical groups. The various Sons throughout the colonies began to correspond and develop a larger organization. Charles Crestsilver's Story (Secret of the Sons of Liberty) The Sons of Liberty supposibly started in 1765 but actually started in 1734 when a former pirate, Tom MacMillan (known as Mac), became outraged by taxes. He decided to start a group called Liberty's Men containing himself, his friend Charles Crestsilver, his brother Rick Break Bone, and his grand-nephew Samuel Adams. After awhile, the group became weakened when Charles Crestsilver, a frenchman at the time, was involved as a spy in the French and Indian War. The British captured him, taking all of the Liberty's Men's information with them and disbanding the Liberty's Men. Mac and Rick Break Bone became pirates again and Sam Adams later started the Sons of Liberty. As for Charles Crestsilver, the British interrogated him to no avail. The little info they got was useless since Sam Adams was somewhere in Boston and the others were nowhere to be seen. So they decided to give him a choice. He could be hung for treason, no matter how little it was, or could join the Black Guard for 10 years. To avoid death and get some info about the Black Guard, he joined them and after about 3 years he came to the Caribbean. He spent a year in the Caribbean, almost forgetting about his former, rebellious life. One day, near the end of his term, he join the English Empire and was reminded of his old life. His words of rebellion in the Empire got him removed and he was, for some time, a homeless man. He eventually got enough to afford a ride to America and, specifically, Boston. There he re-met Sam Adams and they caught up on what was going on. Sam told Charles about the Sons of Liberty and Charles asked if he could take a group to the Caribbean, remembering how the EITC ruled there and so many rebelled. Sam accepted and sent a group of men including Rick Break Bone. They greeted eachother and set off. Rick saw a large group of pirates and joined them. He left the Sons of Liberty. Mac and Rick Break Bone are currently being persuaded to join the Sons of Liberty and the men are working to get members to destroy the EITC stronghold in America and the Caribbean. News, Stories, and Events ''Diplomacy: We (being part of the U.I.C.) have made a temporary truce with Britain. Gossip (allowed to be edited): none Important News: The United Islands have become our ally. We have joined the United Islands Caribbeanrebellion has become our ally Excuses for Not Joining in on Events 'Excusable Reasons:' *Wedding (officer of guildmaster must be at wedding) *Child being born (must show child after birth) *Death (must be at burial or death) *Attack or War planning (no need of proof) *Classified (no need of proof) *Big Game Event (must tell event and member must show up) *Party (must attend) *Meeting (no need of proof) *Training (trainer must tell guildmaster about training) *Casual Days (no need of proof) *Holidays (no need of proof) *Vacations (determined time on activity) 'Unexcusable Reasons (result in kicking or demotion):' *Didn't want to *Lazy *Sailing (not on mission) *Battling enemy (not quest) Kicking High Ranks: All high-ranking people accused of a crime and about to be kicked are taken to court for trial. If proven guilty you will be kicked but if proven innocent then you get rank back and a day of vacation. 'Judge:' -Charles Crestsilver 'Court:' These are also considered officers, any witnesses that were there and in the guild, and possibly (if this is necessary) friends 'Lawyers:''' These can be anybody that you want. They can be in the guild, your friends, and even people of the street (technically beach). As long as you inform them on the issue and they can represent you in court. Allies (Guilds and Nations) *Edgar's Empire *France *Spain *Caribbeanrebellion *The United Islands of The Caribbean Videos Category:Guilds Category:The 13 Colonies